


Dancing Rock Band

by orphan_account



Category: N.Flying (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sort Of, There will be Plot, chat fic, follows broduce, it's half and half, more people to be added as it progresses, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoo Hweseung, trained for months as a band trainee before being thrown into an idol survival show. Surprisingly, he doesn't hate it as much as thought he would. He could do without the dancing though.





	Dancing Rock Band

 

Hweseung's phone illuminated with a flick of his hand, swiping to reveal his empty home-screen in one quick sweep. There were the usual apps, the ones forced upon every owner of a phone, however apart from that, nothing. It was brand new, awarded to him by his future band-mates for taking one for the team, despite not technically being on the team yet. It was a nice gesture, unnecessary, seeing as Hweseung's old phone worked perfectly fine, however outdated it was, but it was nice. 

The minute the camera's had disappeared and the trainees were left to their own devices phones were pulled from everyone's pockets, flicking through contacts to check who they had, adding people of the same rank to group chats on apps Hweseung hadn't had a chance to download since his return to society. It was strange, he'd been out in the world, no longer a soldier but a citizen once more, and yet he still felt so far behind. He blames his ancient phone and flinging himself into vocal training the second he left base. 

No-one made a move towards him until they had moved through the initial ranking and into performances, the Be Mine team quickly exchanging ID's for an app Hweseung had finally downloaded. They'd insisted it was needed, to share practice videos or ask questions when they were away from the dorms while others were practicing and as the leader, it was Hweseung's responsibility to start it. 

He had to enlist the help of Heesoo but eventually, he had the chat open and all members were added.

 

**Hweseung created, 'BE MINE TEAM 2 BUT REALLY NO. 1'**

**Hweseung added _[Heesoo, Chan, Jihan, Jaewoo, Yehyeon]_**

 

 **Hweseung _[12:03am]_  :** Hello~! 

 **Yehyeon _[12:03am]_  :** Finally!! I thought you'd forgotten or something...

 **Heesoo _[12:03am]_  :** no, he's just technologically stunted 

 **Heesoo _[12:04am]_  :** apparently the last phone he had had a keyboard...that slid out...

 **Jihan _[12:04am]_  :** welcome to the 21st century!!! 

 **Hweseung _[12:05am]_  :** thanks jihan. it's pretty wild here. 

 **Jaewoo _[12:05am]_  :** don't encourage him......

 **Hweseung _[12:05am]_  :** keep roasting me jihan!! loving the positive spirit!

 **Yehyeon _[12:06am]_  :** You're too good for us

 **Hweseung _[12:06am]_  :** no wayy

 **Hweseung _[12:07am]_  :** maybe a little 

 **Jihan _[12:07am]_  :** so humble

 **Jaewoo _[12:07am]_  :** alright well, now we got that sorted, i'm going to bed

 **Hweseung _[12:08am]_  :** great idea~! night Jaewoo, night everyone! 

 **Heesoo _[12:09am]_  :** this chat may have been a mistake, idk if i can take all of hweseung's optimism through text too

 **Jihan _[12:10am]_  :** ikr he's smiley enough in person, how can he be MORE smiley when we can't even see him....

 **\- - - -**  

 **Hweseung _[5:00am]_  :** magic :P 

 **Chan _[5:01am]_  :** hyung why 

 **Hweseung _[5:01am]_  :** the army does some wonderful things 

 **Chan _[5:01am]_  :** don't you dare start talking about the army again istg

 

From that day forth, he had an app installed on his phone that he really wasn't quite sure how he'd functioned without for so long. He assumed the lack of friends outside those whom he could easily text or speak to in person at the company. The group was small and the conversations usually only centered around practice times or Hweseung swapping audio files with Chan, Jihan and Heesoo while the rappers talked over them about the tone they should take with the rap portions. 

It was late in the afternoon when Heesoo sent him a message, privately this time, rather than to the whole of the group which left Hweseung with two questions. 1. How did he do that? and 2. What could be so important he had to say it privately, but not to his face?

As it turns out, it wasn't that important, to Heesoo at least. But embarrassing for someone else. That someone else being Lee Woojin, the younger of the Woojin's.

 

_**CHOI HEESOO** _

 

 **Heesoo _[4:34pm]_  :** Hey

 **Hweseung _[4:36pm]_  :** Hey Heesoo, what's wrong? 

 **Heesoo _[4:36pm]_  :** nothin, i'm fine, i was just wondering if i could give your id to little woojin?

 **Hweseung _[4:36pm]_  :** oh of course but why?

 **Heesoo _[4:37pm]_  :** i caught him crying in the training room, he's stressed about being the main vocal

 **Heesoo _[4:37pm]_  :** i figured you could give him a hand? 

 **Heesoo _[4:38pm]_  :** sorry if i assumed things i shouldn't've 

 **Hweseung _[4:38pm]_  :** no it's okay!! 

 **Heesoo _[4:38pm]_  :** okay good cause i already did it lol 

 **Heesoo _[4:39pm]_  :** impart your vocal wisdom on a young child

 **Hweseung _[4:39pm]_  :** i'll try ahahah

 **Hweseung _[5:03pm]_  :** btw Heesoo, how did you do this?

 **Heesoo _[5:06pm]_  :** do what?

 **Hweseung _[5:07pm]_  :** the private message thing

 **Heesoo _[5:07pm]_  :** jesus christ

 

It wasn't until Hweseung was curled up in his bunk bed, phone tucked under his pillow as he softly hummed waiting for his dorm-mates to finishing showering or washing their face so that the lights could be turned out and he could settle into a well deserved sleep, to soothe his aching bones, that his phone buzzed. He hurriedly pulled it out from under him to see a new name adorn his lock screen.

 

_ **LEE WOOJIN** _

 

 **Woojin the 2nd _[1:04am]_  :** Hey hyung 

 **Hweseung _[1:04am]_  :** Woojinnie! 

 **Hweseung _[1:04am]_  :** what are you doing up so late?

 **Woojin the 2nd _[1:05am]_  :** practicing :)

 **Woojin the 2nd _[1:05am]_  :** why are you tho?

 **Woojin the 2nd _[1:05am]_  :** don't you wake up with the sun or something

 **Hweseung _[1:06am]_  :** that's just chan being too dramatic 

 **Hweseung _[1:06am]_  :** but i'm waiting for my dorm to quiet down a bit aha 

 **Hweseung _[1:06am]_  :** you're not still practicing are you woojinnie?

 **Woojin the 2nd _[1:08am]_  :** i need to perfect the highnotes, i can't hit them yet 

 **Hweseung _[1:08am]_  :** you won't hit them at 1 in the morning Woojinnie. especially if you've been practicing for hours already 

 **Hweseung _[1:08am]_  :** your voice'll be tired

 **Hweseung _[1:09am]_  :** is your throat sore?

 **Woojin the 2nd _[1:09am]_  :** a little 

 **Hweseung _[1:10am]_  :** stop!! you should stop if it hurts when you're practicing a lot. you're straining your voice. 

 **Woojin the 2nd _[1:11am]_  :** but it always hurts when i sing the high notes lately...

 **Hweseung _[1:11am]_  :** that's okay!

 **Hweseung _[1:12am]_  :** well not really but it's okay for now. your voice is probably changing, and besides, some high notes hurt my throat so i can only sing them occasionally and i can't practice them a lot. but i can still do them. sometimes we have to strain our voices to reach notes but it's not very healthy!! and there's better ways to do that then straining. 

 **Hweseung _[1:13am]_  :** that'll wreck your voice one day Woojinnie. but for now, straining is okay because we don't have a lot of time to change anything aha. but now you should rest. 

 **Hweseung _[1:20am]_  :** sorry was that too overbearing?

 **Woojin the 2nd _[1:21am]_  :** no hyung it's okay! i was just packing up. 

 **Woojin the 2nd _[1:21am]_  :** can we practice together tomorrow hyung? just half an hour? 

 **Hweseung _[1:22am]_  :** of course! i'll help with those high notes. 

 **Woojin the 2nd _[1:22am]_  :** thank-you!

 

Hweseung smiled into his pillow, his phone plugged into the bank of chargers hidden away beneath his bed, out of site from the camera's eye. He wasn't quite sure what his company was thinking, sending him to an idol show when he had trained so hard to join a pre-existing band, but he wasn't quite so annoyed about it now. 

He was a little annoyed at the staff who had dressed him in those ugly leggings and told him they looked great, looking back at the broadcast revealed the pattern to be nothing short of horrendous. That he couldn't let go of so easily.

 

_**LEE WOOJIN** _

 

 **Woojin the 2nd _[10:02am]_  :** i'm in the third little vocal practice room.

 **Hweseung _[10:02am]_  :** on my way!

 

The vocal rehearsal rooms were unnervingly small, intended for individual use but often resulting in large groups cramming in together forced to make an attempt at harmonisation. Hweseung's own group had often found themselves in the same room, staring intently at each other as they attempted to hit one specific note that complimented the singers around them and resist the urge to join the person next to them on their own note. 

Woojin was sat in one of these room, arms wrapped tightly around his knees as Hweseung knocked and poked his head around the door, the younger boys eyes rimmed in red. Hweseung smiled despite himself and slipped into the small room, dropping down beside the youngest trainee.

"What's wrong Woojinnie?" Hweseung smiled fondly down at the boy who chose to stare at the blank wall ahead of him rather than at Hweseung. 

"I can't do it." Woojin mumbled, lips pursed together as he fought off another wave of tears. Hwesung clucked his tongue. 

"I doubt that you can't do it. Maybe you can't reach the exact note, but I'm sure you can sing it at least!" He pulled the sheet music out from Woojin's hand and straightened out the wrinkles caused by the frustrated teens habit to twist and fiddle, "Come on, sing it once through for me, yeah?" 

The younger boy licked his lips before shooting an insecure glance at Hweseung, "You can't laugh at me." 

Hweseung shook his head, the same fond smile still adorning his lips, "I won't laugh, I promise." 

Woojin cleared his throat before he began, his voice was stable and clear, his pronunciation miles better than Hweseung's had been during his audition, he was almost jealous. As Woojin approached the higher notes in the song, his voice began to strain, cracking as he reached the highest point, the younger's face flushing a deep red as it did so. It clearly knocked his confidence as the remainder of the song his vocals became shakier, uncertain and cautious. Hweseung let him sing until the final line before he clapped and smiled. 

"You were good! Your voice is stable and clear, everything was perfect until we got to those high notes." Hweseung thought for a moment, taking in the anxious younger boy before him, "I think what we might have to do is bring it down an octave, just the one I think you could handle." Woojin shook his head adamantly. 

"No, no. I can do it I just need to practice more." He insisted, swallowing thickly and rubbing at his throat, hand shaky. Hweseung bit his tongue as the younger boy began to run through the highest parts of the song, his voice growing more and more hoarse each time he repeated himself. 

"Stop, stop." Hweseung interrupted when he couldn't take the sound of Woojin flushing his future capabilities down the toilet any further, "Listen. One day, you will be able to do the high notes flawlessly, with a lot of practice over an extended period of time however this is not how we do it. You don't have enough time to healthily extend your vocal range, if that's even really possible." Hweseung rested a heavy hand on Woojin's shoulder, squeezing it tightly, "There is one thing I'd like to suggest." 

Hweseung pointed to the portion of the song that followed the climatic high notes, "These parts are a bit weak and shaky. You lose confidence in yourself the moment you fall a bit short, you can't let that get to you." The corner of Hweseung's mouth turned up in a faint smile, "The thing that'll save you if those high notes fail is confidence. Continue singing like nothing went wrong and maybe the audience will forget it ever happened. If you won't bring down the octave, then lets at least practice that, yeah?" 

Woojin considered for a moment before nodding, clearing his throat with a rough cough, Hweseung rubbed a hand across his back, "And try to stop doing that. Hurts your throat more than it helps it." He offered the younger his water and grabbed the younger's pen that lay on the carpeted floor. On the corner of the music sheet he jotted down; 'Lemon, Hot Water, Honey.' 

"Look after yourself and your voice," Hweseung said groaning as he stood from his seated position, his legs numb from sitting in the same spot for too long, "Good luck!" 

The younger boy looked up with a small smile, faint but still there, appearing slightly more confident and slightly less overwhelmed than half an hour earlier,

"Good luck to you too Hyung."

 

_**BE MINE TEAM 2 BUT REALLY NO.1** _

 

 **Heesoo _[10:38am]_  :** Hweseung, where are you??

 **Hweseung _[11:01am]_  :** I'm so sorry!! I was talking with little woojin, lost track of the time

 **Jihan _[11:01am]_  :** just get here quickly hyung!! we're running through the dance and you need all the help you can get 

 **Hweseung _[11:02am]_  :** OI 

 **Hweseung _[11:02am]_  :** true tho

 **Chan _[11:02am]_  :** hurry up. stop helping the opposition. 

 **Jaewoo _[11:03am]_  :** our opposition is like 12 years old, chill out

 **Chan _[11:03am]_  :** lee woojin is not a normal 12 year old

 **Hweseung _[11:03am]_  :** true

 **Hweseung _[11:04am]_  :** why are you guys texting each other instead of practicing together??

 **Yuhyeon _[11:04am]_  :** we are literally waiting for your late af ass to get here.

 

 **Yuhyeon _[11:06am]_  :** hyung.

 

The hours were long, constant practicing, constantly being assessed by one trainer then another, each of them criticising something new. Hweseung had to applaud them on their creativity because he had never considered half the things they pointed out as major glaring flaws until after the trainer had exposed it to the entire room full of trainees. But things ran smoothly. He aided each of the vocalists in their singing, guiding them through the more difficult patches of vocal work and reassuring them at every turn that they can do it and that it isn't as terrible as it appears to be on the page. In turn they helped with his pronunciation, ensuring that each word was as clear as the sky on a scorching summers day. 

They felt ready, as ready as they could be. It was undeniable that their vocals were immaculate, Hweseung would almost compare them to Infinite themselves, if he closed his left eye and blocked his right ear a little.

 

_**LEE WOOJIN** _

 

 **Woojin the 2nd _[3:02pm]_  :** hyung, do you mind switching performance times with us? 

 **Hweseung _[3:03pm]_  :** not at all, it should be fine! is everything alright?

 **Woojin the 2nd _[3:03pm]_  :** yeah, we're still at the hospital, Sungwoo hyung doesn't know when we'll be back 

 **Woojin the 2nd _[3:03pm]_  :** also i gave kenta hyung your id, sorry i didnt ask first 

 **Hweseung _[3:04pm]_  :** that's alright. look after yourself woojinnie. 

 **Hweseung _[3:04pm]_  :** why does everyone think i'll be mad if they share my id, i'm friendly aren't i?

 **Woojin the 2nd [ _3:05pm]_  :** yes of course hyung ahaha, you're just useless with phones so we don't want you to get scared or something 

 **Hweseung _[3:05pm]_  :** despite popular belief i'm not actually an 80 year old woman

 **Woojin the 2nd _[3:06pm]_  :** sure sure hyung

 

_**BE MINE TEAM 2 BUT REALLY NO.1**  _

 

 **Hweseung _[3:08pm]_  :** Hey everyone, little Woojin is still away at the hospital so we're swapping performance times with them

 **Heesoo _[3:08pm]_  :** is he alright?

 **Hweseung _[3:09pm]_  :** sounds like he's gonna be okay, i'll keep you updated tho

 **Jihan _[3:10pm]_  :** did you fix your pants mr camel toe 

 **Hweseung _[3:10pm]_  :** yes jihan i fixed my pants 

 **Jaewoo _[3:11pm]_  :** told you not to encourage him

 **Jaewoo _[3:11pm]_  :** they always learn too late 

 **Yuhyeon _[3:12pm]_  :** he's just sad he can't oggle hweseung's balls anymore

 **Jihan _[3:12pm]_  :** no i just felt bad for the poor things

 **Chan _[3:13pm]_  :** all squashed up 

 **Yehyeon _[3:13pm]_  :** no room to breathe 

 **Jaewoo _[3:14pm]_  :** poor little things 

 **Hweseung _[3:15pm]_  :** okay stop, stop now please, no more talking about my balls thanks

 **Jihan _[3:15pm]_  :** yes sir 

 **Hweseung _[3:16pm]_  :** we gotta be in the waiting room in a second, get ready! 

 **Hweseung _[3:16pm]_  :** we'll smash this!! 

 **Chan _[3:16pm]_  :** we'll smash it like Hweseung smashed his balls into those pants 

 **Jihan _[3:16pm]_  :** YEAH! 

 **Jaewoo _[3:16pm]_  :** WOO!! 

 **Yuhyeon _[3:16pm]_  :** let's do it!! 

 **Heesoo _[3:16pm]_  :** LMAO we'll blow it out of the park if we smash it that hard 

 **Hweseung _[3:16pm]_  :** STOP IT PLEASE OMGG

 

**\------**

  
**Hweseung _[11:56pm]_  :** I'm so proud of you all :") 

 **Heesoo _[11:56pm]_  :** we lost tho

 **Hweseung _[11:57pm]_  :** we lost well! we sounded incredible, all the practice was worth it in the end 

 **Jihan _[11:57pm]_  :** Hweseung didn't even mess up the dance 

 **Jaewoo _[11:58pm]_  :** leave him alone we all did well 

 **Yehyeon _[11:59pm]_  :** it's been nice working with you all, hopefully we can team up again! 

 **Hweseung _[11:59pm]_  :** thanks for being the rapper Yehyeon, I know you really wanted to sing 

 **Yehyeon _[11:59pm]_  :** it's fine hyung, next time i'll sing my heart out aha 

 **Chan _[12:00am]_  :** if we make it to next time 

 **Yehyeon _[12:00am]_  :** don't be so pessimistic, we'll be fine! 

 **Hweseung _[12:01am]_  :** exactly! think positive! there were so many cheers for us!! 

 **Heesoo _[12:01am]_  :** i think they were told to do that hyung 

 **Hweseung _[12:01am]_  :** naaah, I reckon they were for us! 

 **Jihan _[12:02am]_  :** whatever you say hyung 

 **Hweseung _[12:03am]_  :** hey um...do we have to delete this chat now?

 **Chan _[12:03am]_  :** we don't HAVE to...why??

 **Hweseung _[12:04am]_  :** well just, we probably will be in a different groups next time around, i was just wondering what the etiquette was...idk 

 **Heesoo _[12:05am]_  :** you can leave if you want but i kinda like talking to guys so...

 **Hweseung _[12:06am]_  :** no no!! i don't, i just don't know what the rules are with these things

 **Jihan _[12:07am]_  :** there are no rules hyung, did you just stop talking to people cause you were in different classes?

 **Hweseung _[12:08am]_  :** nooo, well sometimes, but not to people i actually liked. 

 **Yehyeon _[12:08am]_  :** i mean i know we're no justice league or avengers team but i think we're pretty alright 

 **Jaewoo _[12:09am]_  :** yeah!! we can be the...fantastic four?

 **Heesoo _[12:10am]_  :** hweseung hyung delete it i can't be related to the fantastic four 

 **Jaewoo _[12:11am]_  :** the suicide squad???

 **Chan _[12:11am]_  :** jaewoo remove yourself istg 

 **Jaewoo _[12:12am]_  :** whatever group spiderman has??

 **Hweseung _[12:12am]_  :** technically i think that's still the avengers?? sometimes?? 

 **Jihan [12:12am] :**  we are officially, spiderman's sidechicks 

 **Heesoo _[12:13am]_  :** great. 

 **Jihan changed the group named to _[spiderman's sidechicks]_**  

 **Hweseung _[12:13am]_  :** isn't that a bit degrading to... everyone? 

 **Yehyeon _[12:14am]_  :** eh this whole show is degrading and dehumanising af, we're just playing along

 **Chan _[12:14am]_  :** calm down edgelord 

 **Hweseung _[12:14am]_  :** i'm gonna miss you guys :')

 **Heesoo _[12:15am]_  :** we are literally still sitting in the same room 

 **Hweseung _[12:15am]_  :** still. let me be sentimental for once okay

 **Chan _[12:15am]_  :** for once? 

 **Jihan _[12:16am]_  :** you'd get sentimental over pancakes Hweseung honestly 

 **Yehyeon _[12:17am]_  :** leave him alone, he's old 

 **Hweseung _[12:17am]_  :** thank you yehyeon

 

 **Hweseung _[2:05am]_  :** oi wait i am not old!! i'm barely twenty three. I'M STILL YOUNG 

 **Chan _[2:06am]_  :** hyung, please, stop. why are you even awake??

_**Hweseung is typing ...** _

**Chan _[2:06am]_  :** don't you say a thing about the damn army 

_**...** _

**Chan _[2:10am]_  :** thank-you

 **Chan _[2:11am]_  :** night hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and leave me some feedback or something! 
> 
> Sorry if any of the people are a bit off character, particularly the other trainees in Be Mine as I don't know them very well, so I kinda of took a guess. This story will be going through Broduce from the beginning to when Hweseung gets booted, it'll continue on for a little while with N.Flying related stuff until possibly around Hweseung's debut in N.Flying. 
> 
> This fic was supposed to be a full blown chat fic but I'm not funny enough for that lol, and I got bored of it so instead there's this weird, half/half hybrid thingy. Hope you liked it! Thanks again for reading~!


End file.
